The Nightmare Before Christmas
by QueenAurora
Summary: Hiccup's plans to propose to Astrid are interrupted when tragedy strikes on Christmas Eve. ModernAU


_Happy holidays folks!_

* * *

 _ **The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

 _ **Chapter 1. Christmas Eve**_

It was fortunate that he had driven this road many times before, because the snow blowing at his windshield combined with the darkness of the night made it impossible to see even a few feet in front of him. It had been snowing for the better part of the day, and Astrid had called earlier, concerned and asking him if he was sure he was coming over.

He had brushed her off, assuring her that he would be okay. It wasn't the first time he had driven in the snow, this was Berk after all. Winters here were hard and cold, and often it started snowing in late October.

Still, while driving the narrow roads he had her concerns and worries at the back of his mind. The car had started to slip a few times, but his skills as a driver and the special tires he had on his Mustang had saved him from crashing into a ditch, or hitting a tree. He had to be extra careful in weather like this, because even with the studded tires the car had the tendency to easily lose control in bad weather, snow or rain.

Toothless was sat next to him, the large black wolf dog staring out the window intently. It was like he was just as focussed on the drive as his owner. Normally the young man would ruffle the dog's fur, now he kept both his hands on the steering wheel, braking slowly as he turned into the driveway of the Hofferson residence.

As he came to a stop he honked a few times before he turned the engine off and got out of the car, holding the door open for his dog. Toothless barked and jumped out, his paws sinking into the snow. The front door opened and Astrid's Old English Sheepdog came running out, circling his legs and barking excitedly.

"Hi Stormfly," he laughed, letting the overexcited animal smell his hands, "it's just me, no worries."

The dog barked and jumped at him. Toothless growled a little at the young dog, a simple warning to back off, and Stormfly did so, wagging her tail. Already there were clumps of snow stuck in her thick fur, and he ushered both dogs towards the front door, where a young woman was waiting for him. She smiled at him warmly as he shook the snow of his boots and jacket before stepping in.

"Welcome babe," she said, taking his coat, "I'm glad you could make it. My mom is just finishing up with the turkey I believe, we will be ready soon."

He nodded and rubbed his hands together to warm them. Even the short walk from the car to the front door had been freezing. She took them, warming them in her own hands. Then she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to see you Astrid..."he said softly, pulling her into a hug.

She laughed as she pulled away, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. The kitchen was to the left, and he could see Astrid's mother in there, humming as she was preparing christmas dinner. They had a tall tree in the corner, the colourful lights lighting it's branches and the sparkling decorations created a pleasant atmosphere. Astrid's father was in a chair by the table, reading the newspaper. Both dogs were now playing on the floor, growling at each other.

"Astrid can you give me a hand?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" she yelled back, before going over to help with dinner.

Astrid's father looked up and put the newspaper away. After he put his reading glasses on top of the newspaper he got up, walking up to him.

"Hiccup Haddock," he said with a smile, "always a pleasure to see you."

Hiccup nodded, somewhat nervous as he glanced at the women in the kitchen. Astrid's father seemed to sense his unease and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you help me bring some firewood in. I have a feeling you have something to ask me."

"Yes sir!" Hiccup blurted out and quickly followed the man.

They went into the hallway first, putting on coats and hats, Hiccup's father taking a long, colourful scarf that he wrapped around his neck at least three times. After putting on their gloves they exited through the backdoor, stepping into the Hofferson's massive backyard.

"Can you bring the axe?" the man called as he stomped through the snow towards the overhang where the firewood was kept.

"Yeah... sure," Hiccup answered, grabbing the axe from the wall as he followed the man.

He watched for a while as he was chopping the blocks into pieces, telling Hiccup to gather them. A few minutes went by as the pile grew, and eventually the man set the axe down, looking at him.

"What was it you wanted to ask me? I can see that it is important."

Hiccup nodded, swallowing something back. He fumbled with his gloves as he met eyes with the other man.

"Sir, as you know Astrid and I... we... we've been dating for a while now and I love her very much... I guess I just... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Are you asking me for her hand in marriage?" the man asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I... I..." Hiccup stuttered, then he looked down, "yes sir... I... I would love to spend the rest of my life with her... if you... if I... if we could... get your blessing it... it would be... the greatest gift of all."

"Hiccup, you're a nice young man," the older man started, "you have been good to my daughter for many years now. I would love to give you my blessing, and my daughter's hand in marriage. That is, if she agrees..."

He stared at him, a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you... thank you... I... I'll have to drive home tonight... a...and get the ring... if that's okay... I... I forgot it..."

"Why wouldn't it be? As long as my daughter's happy with you, I'll be happy with you." Without warning the man took the axe, holding it out to him. "But be warned. If you ever hurt her, I'll find you, and I'll make you regret the day you were born."

"I wouldn't ever do that!" Hiccup almost shrieked, appalled by the idea of hurting Astrid, "not ever."

"Then we understand each other. Lets get back in, dinner will be ready. Can you take he wood in?"

"Yeah... yeah..." he mumbled as he collected the logs. He was still a little dazed, overwhelmed by the idea that he would be able to ask Astrid to marry him. It had been a dream for a long time, he hadn't dared hope he would see it become reality.

0-0-0-0

The table was covered in a beautiful red tablecloth, white stars dotting the red fabric. There were candles at every plate, a five armed candelabra in the center of the table. The plates each had a portion of the meal already on them. There was mashed potatoes, a piece of honey glazed ham, a small portion of parsnips as well as a slice of turkey Each plate had two small gravy boats next to it, although one of them wasn't filled with gravy, but with cranberry sauce. The rest of the food was set out on the counter, the rest of the mashed potatoes, ham and turkey, as well as a platter of bacon strips for those who wanted it. Dessert was also set on the counter, a home made apple pie with whipped cream, and a chocolate pudding that looked delightfully fluffy. There were wineglasses set upon crystal coasters, filled with a deep, sparkling red wine. Silver cutlery adorned the tablecloth next to the plates, and Hiccup couldn't help but stare amazed

"It looks amazing," he said as he looked at Astrid and her mother, "and delicious too."

"Come, sit down," Astrid said, "you sit here, next to me."

He nodded and came over, pulling out the chair for her so she could sit down. He caught a glimpse of a smirk on her father's face but decided to ignore it and just enjoy dinner. It was the first time he had spend Christmas eve with the Hoffersons, Astrid had joined his family last year. After he was sure she was sat down properly he sat down as well, finding himself across from her father, who kept throwing them grins.

"Not too much wine for me thank you," he said, "I... I forgot the gift at home... I'll have to go get it after dinner."

"You plan to drive six more hours through that?" Astrid said with a look of disbelief on her face while she spread gravy over her mashed potatoes, "in that storm?"

"No, oh no," he assured her hastily, "I'll call my parents. They'll meet me half way. I'll only be gone for three hours, four tops in these conditions. It'll be fine love, you'll have Toothless to keep you company while I'm out."

Astrid nodded a little and for a while they ate in silence. He caught a grin for her father a few times, and by Astrid's frown he could tell she had seen it too.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she finally asked, glaring at her father to make him stop grinning, "and stop looking at me like that!"

"If it keeps snowing tomorrow will be even harder to get home," Hiccup said, "I just... I'd like to get it tonight."

She sighed but didn't mention it again, instead determined on enjoying dinner. They made small talk, talking about lots of different things. The weather, the dogs, they plans for the future, and it was this last subject that made her father grin even harder, sometimes eve winking at them suggestively.

It was almost an hour and a half later when dinner was finally over. They had finished dessert, both the apple pie and the pudding simply delicious.

"Are you going now?" Astrid asked when Hiccup got up.

"I have to call my parents first," he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket, "don't worry babe, I'll be fine."

He kissed the top of her head and walked into the hallway, dialing a number he knew by heart. He heard the dialing tone for a few seconds, then his father picked up the phone.

" _Hiccup, is dinner so terrible you want to come home?"_

"What? No!" Hiccup almost yelled in the phone, "I was just going to ask if there was a box on the table..."

" _A box? Val, was there a box? The boy is asking if there was a box on the table..."_

He sighed and waited, tapping his foot while he heard his mother's voice. It was too faint to hear what she was saying, but eventually he heard his father come back.

" _She says she found the box. Forget your present for Astrid did ya?"_

"Yes..." he admitted, "dad, can you and mom drive out and meet me halfway? Please? I would be eternally grateful and forever in your debt."

" _Forever eh. Alright. We'll meet you then. Half way you say?"_

"Yes..." he thought for a moment, "near that gas station, just off the highway. Thanks dad, it means a lot to me."

" _Whats in that box that's so important?"_

He hesitated, glancing at the door as he bit his lip. "Grandmama's ring," he finally admitted silently, "I'm gonna ask her tomorrow..."

" _You are!? That's great! Val! Valka! The boy is finally gonna propose to that girl of his!"_

"Dad I have a name," he said almost irritated, "anyway, can you please just come and bring that box?"

" _We've already left! We'll meet you at the gas station!"_

before he could say anymore his father had already hung up the phone. Hiccup sighed, scratching the back of his head as he turned and went back inside.

"They're meeting me halfway," he said, scratching Toothless behind his ears, "I have to go now... too, if I wanna be in time."

"You just got here and you're leaving again..." Astrid said, pouting.

"It's not forever," Hiccup laughed, a giddy feeling overtaking him, "I'll be back before you know it, and this will be a Christmas to remember."

"That's for sure!" Astrid's father shouted from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and went into the hallway, looking for his shoes. Toothless followed them, sitting at the front door expectantly.

"No bud," Hiccup said as he pulled on his coat, "you're staying here. I won't be long okay? Just... be a good boy and protect her for me, okay?"

Toothless barked and jumped up, placing his front paws on Hiccup's shoulders so he could lick his face more easily. Hiccup groaned loudly, pushing the dog away.

"Toothless! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Toothless just barked again, wagging his tail as he got back down on all fours again. Hiccup shook his head a little, telling the dog to stay as he opened the door. Astrid grabbed the animal's collar, holding him at her side as he stepped out into the cold.

"Drive safely," she said, "be back soon."

"Don't worry," he said smiling and he planted a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll be back in no time. Look, it even stopped snowing. I'll be fine, okay?"

She nodded and watched as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, he could see Astrid in the door, waving at him, Toothless still at her side. He knew she would stay there as long as he was still visible, and maybe a little while after he had disappeared from sight. He turned the radio up, cheesy Christmas songs blaring through the car and he couldn't help but sing along. This would be a Christmas to remember, for sure.

0-0-0-0

"I'm worried," Valka said as she looked out over the empty parking lot, "he should have been here by now it's been two hours."

"You know how he is," Stoick assured her, "he can't ever say goodbye to that girl. He's probably late, as usual. He'll be here soon, you'll see."

"I hope so," Valka sighed, "but something still doesn't feel right. Maybe we should drive to the next gas station?"

"Lets give the boy some time," Stoick grumbled, "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Stoick..." Valka started, but at the same time the sound of sirens was fast approaching. The flashing lights could clearly be seen in the dark, and she shared a glance with her husband.

"You don't think..." she started.

"No. Definitely not." Stoick said gruffly, but he started the car to go after the sirens.

"He wouldn't have been driving drunk... would he?" Valka asked, "and... slipped and crashed?"

"He knows better," Stoick grumbled, his demeanor now tense.

They easily caught up with the police cars and ambulance, the road blocked so they could go no further. There was a firetruck there as well, parked across the road, it's lights still flashing. As they got out of the car a helicopter flew overhead, flooding the area with bright light, almost as if it was day. There were two cars which had obviously collided at high speed. A black Mustang, overturned in a ditch by the side of the road and a silver truck, standing in the middle of the road, facing the wrong direction in it's lane.

"That's Hiccup's car!" Valka gasped and she hurried towards the barricade, where she was stopped by one of the officers, "let me through! That's my son..."

"I'm sorry ma'am," the man said, greeting Stoick with a short nod, "we can't let you through."

"What happened," Stoick demanded, "his posture stiff with tension and worry though he would never utter it verbally.

"The driver of the truck appears to have been drunk," the officer said, gesturing to one of the squad cars, a man in the back, "he hit the black Mustang, sending it into the ditch. That's all we know. The fire brigade is cutting him out of the car."

She stood trembling, watching the scene while the tears started to flow over his face. It hadn't been Hiccup's fault. And now he could be dead, while the driver at fault didn't appear to have a scratch on him. It seemed hours before they got the car to a point where they could get Hiccup out, but by that time they had put up screens as more and more people had gathered at the scene, some even coming out of their homes just to watch. She found it incredibly disrespectful to gawk at an accident like this.

"We have to get him to a hospital fast!" she heard one of the paramedics scream, "he isn't breathing!"

She collapsed into Stoick's arms, her tears falling freely now. Her husband held her, hardly able to keep it together himself.

The box they had been meaning to deliver, the one with the ring Hiccup had so desperately wanted, sat forgotten in the back of the car.


End file.
